


Одним днем

by tavvitar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: — Что ты можешь? — спросил Тони, глядя в чистые голубые глаза.— Все, что пожелаете, мистер Старк.





	Одним днем

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено комчатом Superfаmily, который коллективно курил твиттер и хотел неистового порно на фразу "Все, что хотите, мистер Старк".  
> Неистовое порно.

— Добрый день, мистер Старк.

— Добрый... — растерянно ответил Тони: такого он как-то не ожидал. — Ты... ээээ, ты кто?

Парень за порогом чуть улыбнулся.

— Я ваш подарок на день рождения. Ваши друзья не предупредили вас?

— Нет.

— О... — Улыбка исчезла. — Мне жаль, если я неуместен. Я уйду, конечно.

Тони моргнул. Парень выглядел по-настоящему расстроенным, и даже пристыженным, и комкал ладонью штанину джинсов — хотя какое к черту комкал, эти штаны были настолько узкими, что по ним можно было только скрести пальцами.

Красивыми пальцами. Длинными. Сильными.

— Ты хоть сидеть в этих штанах можешь? — поинтересовался Тони.

— Что?

— Я спрашиваю — что будет, если ты в этих штанах сядешь? Лопнут или нет, как думаешь?

Парень прикусил губу и посмотрел на него сквозь ресницы — вроде бы смущенно, но у Тони язык не повернулся бы назвать выражение этого изумительно красивого лица смущенным. Даже при том, какой нежный румянец окрашивал сейчас высокие скулы.

— А вы бы хотели, чтобы лопнули? — спросил парень.

Тони, прищурившись, отступил на шаг и окинул оценивающим взглядом скульптурно красивое тело, затянутое в неприлично узкие и низко сидящие джинсы (Тони был уверен, что сзади над ремнем можно было увидеть начинающуюся ложбинку меж ягодиц), и белую рубашку с коротким рукавом, ворот которой был расстегнут на две пуговицы.

— Мистер Старк?

Его рот выглядел еще более порочным, чем минуту назад – видимо, из-за прикушенной в смущении губы. Тони услышал собственное дыхание — слишком частое. И спросил:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Стив.

Тони на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Потом шагнул вперед и, чуть приподнявшись на носках, зарылся пальцами в светлые взъерошенные волосы. Стив тихо охнул и покорно склонил голову.

— Что ты можешь? — спросил Тони, глядя в чистые голубые глаза.

— Все, что пожелаете, мистер Старк.

Тони провел пальцем по полной нижней губе, чуть надавил, ощущая теплое влажное дыхание. Стояло у него до боли, и мысль о том, что нажать на этот покорный красивый рот можно было не пальцем, а членом, никак делу не помогала.

— И сколько у меня времени?

— Сколько захотите, мистер Старк. Непрерывное обслуживание, пока не скажете, что достаточно.

Тони слегка толкнул его в грудь и отстранился. И скомандовал:

— Входи.

Стив, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь, прошел вглубь комнаты, и Тони только тут сообразил, что в руках у него было что-то вроде кейса — только мягкого, как для ноутбуков. Не иначе как с еще одними джинсами на случай повреждений. Ему вдруг стало весело. Стив между тем добрался до широкого кресла у окна и оглянулся на Тони, будто ожидая указаний — поскольку дальше было только окно.

— Видишь вон там зеркало? — спросил Тони, качнул головой в сторону упомянутого предмета, который бы не заметил только слепой. — Возьми кресло и переставь к нему.

Парень кивнул, аккуратно уложил в кресло свой чемоданчик, потом наклонился и поднял кресло за подлокотники. Рубашка на плечах натянулась, приподнялась на поясе, и Тони убедился, что не ошибся. Эту бесстыже открытую задницу он мог бы трахнуть, не снимая со Стива штанов.

— Близко ставить? — спросил Стив.

— Сам реши, с какого расстояния тебе удобнее будет на себя смотреть, — ответил Тони хрипло.

— О.

Стив на мгновение замер с приподнятым креслом в руках и оглядел комнату через плечо. Когда их с Тони взгляды встретились, Тони проклял все на свете — так хотелось поторопиться. Но он сдержался и остался стоять на месте, пока Стив переставлял чертово кресло — низкой мягкой спинкой к зеркалу.

— А ты понятливый парень, — с усмешкой заметил Тони.

— Не гений, как вы, но свое дело знаю, — ответил Стив смущенно. — Что мне теперь сделать?

— Теперь расстегни эти чертовы штаны. Нет, не передо мной. Перед зеркалом.

Стив кивнул и повернулся к Тони спиной. Тихо скрипнула молния — медленно, как будто ее расстегивали по зубчику. Тони шагнул вперед, глядя в зеркало на руки Стива. Положил ладони на широкие плечи, повел вниз, очерчивая перевернутый треугольник торса. Скользнул под рубашку, оглаживая пальцами пушок на пояснице. Стив стоял неподвижно, только дышал тяжело, сжимал в кулаках пояс джинсов, пытаясь то ли сдержаться, то ли прикрыться. Тони резко сунул ладони ему в штаны и стиснул упругие горячие ягодицы.

— Ооох... — выдохнул Стив и вздрогнул, когда Тони грубо, пошло толкнулся в него бедрами.

— Не смей прикрываться, — прошептал Тони. — Давай, покажи, что у тебя там.

Стив опустил руки. Из расстегнутой ширинки виднелся треугольник белой ткани, натянутой вокруг крупного члена.

— Мне нравится твое белье, — сказал Тони, сунув два больших пальца под полоски стрингов. И потянул. Стив застонал и потерся об его руки.

— Снимай джинсы, — сказал Тони, тиская его зад. — Трусы оставь.

Стив потянул вниз узкие штаны и, не преуспев, заелозил бедрами, пытаясь сделать что было сказано. Тони никак не помогал ему и рук не убрал — мял, поглаживал, пробираясь пальцами между ягодиц, и иногда, когда Стив вжимался в него бедрами, похабно толкался вперед пахом. В конце концов джинсы оказались где-то у коленей Стива, и Тони наконец оставил его в покое — сделал шаг назад и окинул взглядом идеальную задницу, торчащую под белой рубашкой, с белой полоской ткани между покрасневших ягодиц.

— Я надеюсь, смазка у тебя с собой, — сказал Тони медленно. — И резинки.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Стив и облизнул губы, глядя на отражение Тони в зеркале. — Все есть. Но если вам захочется без резинки — я прошел обследование. Документы вон там... и все остальное тоже.

Он кивнул головой в сторону своего чемоданчика.

— К черту документы, — ответил Тони и с силой шлепнул его по заднице. — Открывай и нагнись.

Стив повернулся к креслу. Щелкнул замочек, и у Тони перехватило дыхание: запасных штанов в чемодане не было. Зато был неплохой выбор анальных пробок, крупный вибратор и еще какие-то приспособления, которые затуманенный разум Тони сейчас отказывался опознавать.

— Смазку, — прорычал он. — Быстро!

Стив вложил ему в руку тюбик и повернулся, прогибаясь в пояснице и опираясь руками на спинку кресла.

Тони быстро стянул с себя мягкие домашние штаны, скрутил дрожащими руками крышечку и выдавил лубрикант прямо на член. По позвоночнику прострелило ознобом. Тони еще раз шлепнул по крепкой ягодице, оттянул ее, добираясь до дырки, толкнулся пальцами...

— А ты мяконький, — прохрипел он, глядя на собственную руку между покрасневших ягодиц. — Но не слишком. Не так часто тебя пользуют, да?

Стив вместо ответа прогнулся сильнее, опуская голову. Тони шлепнул его свободной рукой.

— Смотри на себя, красавчик! — и задвигал рукой, сильно толкаясь в бугорок внутри, вдавливая костяшки в задницу.

Стив заскулил сквозь зубы, стал подмахивать. Лицо его было алым, глаза широко открыты, и когда он этими потемневшими глазами взглянул в глаза Тони в зеркале — Тони убрал руку и быстро сунул в подставленную задницу член.

Стив был выше всяких похвал — горячий, нежный внутри, почти не шумный. Он не кричал, только дышал тяжело, тихо поскуливал сквозь зубы и подмахивал так яростно, как будто член Тони был единственным, чего Стив хотел в жизни — черт, Тони хотел бы часами трахать это покорное тело. Оргазм принес ему и облегчение, и разочарование. Склонившись к напряженной спине, он поцеловал округлый позвонок. Потом вытащил член и снова сунул внутрь пальцы, наслаждаясь податливостью, горячей влажностью дырки, которую только что поимел.

Стив застонал, запрокинув голову, и Тони погладил его по бедру.

— Выпрямись-ка, — попросил он, и когда Стив сделал, что велено, не слезая с его пальцев, сказал: — Подрочи себе. Нет, не снимай. Сунь руку в трусы и дрочи.

Он видел, как впилась в покрасневшую задницу натянувшаяся полоска ткани, сдвинутая вбок. Видел, как Стив кусает губы. Видел, как растягивается вокруг кулака белая мокрая ткань, которая еще недавно касалась головки. И трахал пальцами в такт движениям Стива, не пытаясь им руководить — наоборот, делая все так, как если бы он, Тони, был зеркалом, которое могло бы трахать эту мокрую и нежную дырку в том же темпе, в котором ходил в кулаке мокрый каменный член.

Стив вскрикнул — и задергал бедрами, втрахивая руку Тони в себя. Тони перехватил его свободной рукой, прижал к себе, прижался губами к плечу и держал так, пока Стив кончал, дрожа всем своим идеальным телом.

— Чшшшш, — прошептал Тони, когда Стив обмяк в его руках. — Чшшшш.

Он вынул пальцы из задницы Стива и осторожно потянул вниз стринги. Стив застонал, и Тони аккуратно подтолкнул его к креслу, заставляя повернуться и опереться спиной. От Стива горячо пахло спермой и потом; Тони провел ладонью по его бедру и опустился на колени, помогая выпутываться из узких штанин и узких полосок. Красные полосы там, где вдавливалась в них ткань, выглядели болезненно и возбуждающе. Тони поцеловал их — у колена, в паху, на животе...

— А теперь ты меня вымоешь и покажешь, как умеешь работать языком.

Стив вздрогнул и выдохнул:

— Все, что захотите, мистер Старк

Тони вместо ответа потрепал его по ягодице и стал надевать штаны.

— А мне одеться? — спросил Стив.

— Тебе раздеться, — фыркнул Тони. — Совсем. И так идти за мной куда скажу.

Стив кивнул и отделился от кресла. Там, где он опирался, осталось влажное пятно на обивке. Тони выразительно посмотрел на это пятно, потом на Стива... Тот приподнял брови, проследил взгляд Тони и чуть улыбнулся.

— Чему улыбаешься? — поинтересовался Тони.

— Кажется, вам понравилось.

Пришла очередь Тони улыбаться — парень был просто неповторим. Настолько, что не хотелось даже сравнивать его с кем-то — но этого Тони сделать не мог.

— Ты похож на одного моего знакомого, — сказал он.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Стив. — Мне это часто говорят.

Тони отвел глаза. За окном горело яркое полуденное солнце, впереди был целый странный день, и он не собирался портить его.

— Пошли! — скомандовал он и направился вглубь дома.

— Мистер Старк?

— Да? — он обернулся.

— Должен ли я снять ботинки?

Тони посмотрел на длинные сильные ноги без единого волоска, напоминавшие ноги греческих статуй. Они заканчивались легкими белыми мокасинами и носками в бело-голубую полоску. Тони засмеялся.

— Не надо. Ты очень мило смотришься. Если хочешь, можешь даже в душевую кабину с ними залезть.

— Тут все, как вы захотите.

— Вот и подчиняйся моим безумным фантазиям!

Стив, выглядевший несколько сбитым с толку, кивнул и пошел за Тони. Ступал он мягко, бесшумно, и Тони, скосив глаза, думал, что Стив похож не на человека даже, а на изумительно грациозное животное. Или сон.

Ванна в доме была огромной даже на вкус Тони. Это был просто какой-то чертов стадион, в одном углу которого громоздилась гигантская чаша ванны, а во втором готовилась вот-вот взлететь в космос душевая кабина. Точно посередине мозаичный пол попирала лежанка — мягчайшая, непромокаемая, непотопляемая и абсолютно бессмысленная, потому что ни один нормальный человек, выйдя из душа или разомлев в горячей воде, не ложится спать прямо в ванной, хоть бы даже окна ее и выходили прямо в сад с цветущими вишнями. А они именно туда и выходили, и когда окно было открыто, все здесь тонуло в золотом свете и запахе поздней, прогретой солнцем весны.

Оно было открыто. Тони вдохнул всей грудью нежный аромат и обернулся на Стива — посмотреть на его реакцию. Оно того стоило: парень оглядывался, и ноздри его дрожали, а в глазах появилось что-то вроде потрясения. Потом он перевел взгляд на Тони — и это был странный взгляд, в нем не было и следа от прошлой покорности. Это было... как будто Тони, сам того не зная, привел солнце в его собственное царство, и теперь оно собиралось сделать Тони частью своего мира.

— Я могу раздеть вас, мистер Старк, — тихо сказал Стив. Его член приподнялся из аккуратно выстриженных золотистых волос. — Хотите?

Тони шагнул к нему и протянул руки.

Стив был методичен и аккуратен — настолько, что Тони даже пожалел, что одет не в костюм-тройку. Это было бы идеально — эти осторожные пальцы, расстегивающие рукава рубашки, мелкие пуговки на ширинке, подбирающиеся к Тони, лишающие его защиты. Но и то, как Стив медленными, плавными движениями снимал с него футболку и мягкие домашние штаны, было изумительно. Словно волна, слизывающая песок с прибрежных камней. Белье пахло сексом, Тони весь пропах им, и собственный запах, смешанный с чужим, казался головокружительно густым и пряным. Солнечным. Тони прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь теплу чужих рук — и тихо охнул, когда его коснулись теплые мягкие губы, когда кожу чуть тронули кончиком языка, и потом эти касания окутали его бедра, и пах, и живот. Стив гладил его поясницу, не касаясь ягодиц, как будто это было под запретом, и целовал, целовал... А потом спросил:

— Душ или ванна, мистер Старк?

Тони смотрел на него, стоящего на коленях, и не мог ответить. Только вплел пальцы в светлые волосы, потянул назад, обнажая линию горла, провел пальцем по полным губам.

— Хотите мой рот? — спросил Стив хрипло.

Тони покачал головой, завороженный этой податливой, совершенной красотой.

— Не сейчас. Сейчас я хочу твои руки... можно мне?

— Вам не надо спрашивать. — Стив поцеловал его пальцы, и в этом не было ничего сексуального. Его губы были просто нежными, теплыми, и он касался Тони так, как будто хотел этого. Только этого — и ничего больше. Солнце грело спину, кожи касалось теплое дыхание, и Тони не хотелось прерывать это — и в то же время хотелось исчезнуть. Просто... перестать быть и только успеть понять, дано ли ему будет раствориться в солнце.

Он тряхнул головой, и в шее отозвались болью перекошенные после сегодняшнего полета мышцы.

— Пойдешь со мной в душ, разомнешь шею, — сказал Тони, ероша светлые волосы.

Стив потерся щекой о его ладонь и встал.

У него оказались чудесные руки — терпеливые, не устающие, деликатные. Тони подставлялся под горячие струи, под сильные скользкие пальцы и только мычал от удовольствия: с него словно смывали боль и усталость, и ему самому ничего не нужно было предпринимать для этого. Даже говорить не было нужды — достаточно было пошевелить плечом или чуть повернуться, чтобы Стив мгновенно отреагировал. Его широкие ладони гладили, очищали, отпускали на свободу; в какой-то момент Тони так расслабился, что привалился спиной к широкой груди... и фактически ткнулся задом во вставший член. Стив ойкнул и отодвинулся.

— Извините.

— За что? — усмехнулся Тони. — Ты меня хочешь, это комплимент, хотя и банальный: меня все хотят. Вернись на место.

Стив снова прижался к нему — сильный, желающий и совершенно безопасный. Пар и мелкие капли оседали на коже, текли по лицу. Тони запрокинул голову, укладывая ее на широкое плечо.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он.

— Я рад.

— Я хочу римминг.

— Здесь?

— Нет, господи. На той дурацкой лежанке снаружи. Давно хотел понять, зачем она там — а тут такой случай.

— Хорошо. Я могу вас отнести?

— Отнести?!

— Если вы не против.

Широкие ладони гладили живот, член вздрогнул между ягодиц. Тони повернулся и, приподнявшись на носках, слизнул со щеки Стива каплю воды.

— Не против.

Стив выключил воду, потом, склонившись, поднял Тони на руки и вынес наружу.

На лежанку его опустили так, как будто он был стеклянным. Тони даже фыркнул — но не столько от такого обращения, сколько от того, как это оказалось неожиданно хорошо. Как там, в душе, где все словно растворялось, исчезало под ладонями Стива и уносилось в водосток — боль, усталость, напряжение, сожаления. Не хотелось ни о чем думать, даже говорить не хотелось — но ему и не надо было. С таким, как Стив, слова были не нужны: тот все помнил. И мягко коснулся рукой бедра, напоминая и Тони о том, чего он только что хотел. Холодок пошел по спине. Тони перевернулся на живот и развел ноги. Потом ладони Стива опустились на его ягодицы. Потом язык коснулся дырки.

Тони охнул. Тело, мгновение назад совершенно расслабленное, напрялось, голову заволокло туманом. Стив лизал медленно, обводил по кругу, толкался кончиком языка внутрь, и все это неторопливо и методично, и единственное, что его выдавало, это редкие тихие стоны. Тони зажмурился, представив себе пухлые губы и красивый член с блестящей головкой; его повело вверх, навстречу тому, кто ласкал его, служил ему, освободил его.

— Глубже, прошу, — прошептал он одними губами, приподнимая бедра.

Стив понял — перехватил под коленями, помогая встать на четвереньки, покачал в ладони разбухшие до звона яйца, стал целовать поясницу, спускаясь все ниже. Кончик языка вошел внутрь, еще раз, еще — так же часто, как дыхание Тони, Стив застонал, огладил Тони яйца...

— Трахни меня, — подумал Тони, подаваясь ему навстречу, — Трахни, хочу на член, прямо сейчас!

Он умирал от желания. Он не почувствовал даже малейшей боли, потому что был занят этим умиранием, и ничто не могло сейчас отрезвить его. Стив был идеален — опять, он входил мелкими толчками, заполнял ровно настолько, чтобы оставлять Тони голодным, заставлять его делать половину работы, идти навстречу собственному желанию, использовать Стива для собственного наслаждения, честного и простого. Тони сжал свой член в кулаке, подаваясь на член в заднице, задвигался, трахая себя с двух сторон, стараясь не кричать от того, как по-звериному сладко и свободно было сейчас. Стив, не переставая двигаться, провел пальцами по его позвоночнику, царапая кожу короткими ногтями — и Тони вцепился зубами себе в руку, замычал, чувствуя, как льется на пальцы семя.

Дышать было тяжело. Во рту остался привкус крови. Он поднял голову, с трудом оглянулся назад и спросил:

— Ты не кончил?

— Нет... — ответил Стив. Глаза его были дикими, он весь дрожал — но оставался неподвижным.

— Хо... хорошо, — кое-как выговорил Тони. — Слезай с меня. И с кровати слезай. И иди сюда. Да, вот так...

Влажный горячий член легко заскользил в ладони, по недавно пролитой сперме. Стив всхлипнул, закусил губу — голый, беззащитный в своем желании, которое Тони не разрешил ему утолить.

— Трахай мой кулак, — прошептал Тони и дальше просто смотрел, как Стив долбится в его руку, и в этом было что-то чудовищно непристойное, как если бы Тони вынудил его посреди людной площади заняться сексом с какой-нибудь искусственной штукой, состоящей из одной только дырки и влажных стенок.

— Давай, кончи, ну! — Он чуть сильнее сжал пальцы и в тот момент, когда Стив снова толкнулся в его кулак, поймал на большой палец головку, огладил нежно и быстро.

Сперма брызнуло ему на грудь. Стив зашатался, и Тони, быстро сев, обхватил его двумя руками за бедра, притянул к себе.

— Ты очень горяч, — сказал он, задевая губами живот, и это было почти похоже на поцелуй. — И очень бесстыден. Создан для секса. Тебе нравится то, что ты делаешь?

— С вами. Да. — ответил Стив на выдохе.

— Это хорошо. Потому что у меня большие планы на остаток дня. Например...

— Снова вымыться?

— О, ты уже меня перебиваешь? — Тони сильно сжал ягодицу Стива, вдавливая ногти. Стив дернулся, застонал глухо. — Но ты прав, это тоже, только я сейчас обойдусь без тебя. Можешь быстро принять ванну, если хочешь. И встретимся в той комнате, из которой ушли — дорогу найдешь?

— Да, конечно.

— Молодец. — Тони чуть прихватил зубами кожу на литом бедре. — Но не вздумай одеваться.

— Так ведь мне и не во что. — В голосе Стива явно слышна была улыбка.

— И в полотенце не вздумай заматываться. Понял?

— Да, мистер Старк.

— Свободен.

Тони отстранился и слегка толкнул Стива от себя. Хотел было встать следом — но передумал, увидев, как парень идет к ванне, наклоняется над ней, открывает кран, пробуя воду ладонью. Он был совершенен, и если бы Тони умел рисовать... Но Тони не умел. Этот плавный, совершенный абрис тела не подчинился бы его рукам, привыкшим к прямым и конкретным линиям чертежа.

Но и черт с ним. Зато его рукам подчинялось само тело. Тони облизнул губы, потянулся и встал, чуть поморщившись — чувствительность, поменявшая вектор во время секса, теперь вернулась в норму, так что между ягодиц слегка саднило. Но оно того стоило, подумал Тони, открывая кабинку. Каждой секунды. Он обернулся — и увидел Стива, облокотившегося на широкий бортик ванны, обрызганного водой и солнцем. И опять застыл, пораженный абсолютной гармонией момента — и неловкостью от того, что Стив смотрел на него, пристально и странно.

— Что такое? — осведомился Тони так высокомерно, как только мог, надеясь, что Стив опустит глаза.

— Вы очень красивы, — ответил Стив, не оправдав его надежд.

Тони быстро скрылся в кабинке и включил воду.

Выбираясь оттуда — через долгое, слишком долгое время, которое Тони просто простоял и просидел под горячим душем, то и дело растирая ладонями тело — он рассчитывал на то, что Стив все еще будет здесь. Но его не было, а все вокруг выглядело так, как будто его и не было здесь никогда. Пол был сухим, ванна идеально чистой, все стояло на своих местах, и если бы не мокрое полотенце, аккуратно повешенное на крючок, Тони мог бы подумать, что Стив в воде и лучах солнца просто почудился ему. Мысль была неприятной, как шуршащий песок; накинув халат и на ходу завязывая пояс, Тони торопливо вышел в холл, добрался до огромной комнаты, которая еще вчера казалась ему безликой и пустой... Стив сидел к кресле. Абсолютно голый, как Тони ему и велел, он залез с ногами на бежевое сидение, подтянул колени к подбородку и выглядел до невозможности сиротливо и задумчиво.

— Тебе не холодно? — спросил Тони неожиданно для себя.

Стив поднял голову.

— Немного.

Тони развернулся и вышел. Вернее, вылетел, не вполне понимая, что на него нашло — и вернулся, волоча за собой покрывало из спальни. И телефон.

— Держи. — Он протянул покрывало Стиву.

— Я мог бы одеться.

— В это? — Тони мотнул головой в сторону джинсов и рубашки, которые так и остались валяться на ковре. — Не смеши меня. Сейчас тебе привезут нормальную одежду, и мы поедем обедать.

— О... — Стив, закопавшись в мягкие алые складки покрывала, очень походил сейчас на растерянную птицу, которую совершенно неожиданно выхватили из гнезда и сунули в другое, похожее, но явно чужое. — Вы хотите куда-то взять меня с собой?

— Разумеется, — усмехнулся Тони. — Не переживай, я заплачу за все — а ты отработаешь, прямо там. Согласен?

На короткое мгновение в глазах Стива мелькнуло сильнейшее ошеломление, и Тони был уверен, что услышит «нет». Но Стив повел плечами и тихо сказал:

— Все, что захотите, мистер Старк.

Тони подошел к нему, сел на подлокотник кресла и поцеловал в губы.

— У тебя ведь нет аллергии на устриц? — спросил он, пальцем очерчивая красивые темные брови.

— У меня ни на что нет аллергии, — ответил Стив, прикрывая глаза. С этими тенями от длинных ресниц, укутанный и скомочившийся, он не наводил на мысли о сексе. Его хотелось отвести в спальню, уложить в кровать и просто прижаться, гладя по спине. Тони тряхнул головой.

— Хорошо. Потому что это будет лучший средиземноморский ресторан, который мы тут только сможем найти. Любишь рыбу?

— Жареную, — улыбнулся Стив. — С картошкой.

— Почему я не сомневался? — Тони запустил пальцы в пшеничные густые волосы, стал автоматически разминать затылок. — Я тоже люблю. Не вздумай никому сказать, это страшная тайна.

— Почему?

Тони беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Я хочу доверить тебе страшную тайну. Эта подойдет. Теперь ты сдавайся: то, что у тебя лежит в чемоданчике — тебе нравится?

— Нравятся ли мне игрушки? — уточнил Стив.

— Нет. Нравится ли тебе, когда с тобой ими играют.

— Я не пробовал.

— Ххха... — протянул Тони. — То есть ты взял их на всякий случай?

— Ну, бывают разные желания, — сказал Стив рассудительно. — До сих пор никто не хотел... не хотел играть со мной. Было наоборот.

Тони склонился к нему и снова поцеловал — медленно, со вкусом. А потом провел большим пальцем по губам, надавил; Стив покорно втянул его в рот, выпустил, снова втянул — Тони молчал, позволяя ему быть непристойным и покорным. А потом сказал:

— Тебя сегодня ждет много интересного.

Когда примерно через полчаса они вышли к машине, Тони готов был раскаяться в своей затее. Она была по-настоящему жестокой, и не только по отношению к Стиву. Брюки — правильные, с мелкими пуговками, давили немилосердно, яйца аж звенели — и это несмотря на то, что он кончил дважды. Черт, его член думает, будто Тони пятнадцать! И Тони был склонен согласиться — так, как сейчас, его крыло только в юности.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил он Стива, опуская руку в карман пиджака и поглаживая колесико пульта. Чертово старомодное колесико, ребристое, мягко двигающееся по оси.

— Хорошо, мистер Старк, — ответил Стив и, не глядя на него, открыл дверцу машины.

Ребристый пластик ощущался на пальцах, как шелковый наждак. Одно деление, всего одно, как   отметка на штангенциркуле — для идеального обмера... Стив вздрогнул, прикусил губу.

— А так? — спросил Тони мягко.

— Я...

Еще деление.

— А теперь?

— Оххх...

— Сможешь сесть?

Стив поднял на него глаза — темные, шальные.

— А вы, мистер Старк?

Тони резко двинул пальцем. Стив вцепился в дверцу, склонил голову. Мышцы натянули ткань тонкой синей рубашки. Тони завороженно уставился на вспухшие соски: дорого и благопристойно одетый Стив был сейчас более откровенной шлюхой, чем когда переступил его порог в тех блядских шмотках, оставшихся валяться в глубине дома. Более доступным, чем когда подставлял задницу под пальцы Тони — вперед и назад, а потом под черную подрагивающую пробку — покачать, вдавить глубже, снова покачать, наслаждаясь тихими стонами, низко опущенной светлой головой, гладкой кожей ягодиц, горящей от нескольких шлепков...

— Пожалуйста... мистер Старк...

— Что пожалуйста? — спросил Тони, едва слыша собственный голос и думая, что с этой чертовой пробкой в комплекте должно идти еще кольцо для того, кто держит пульт.

— Сделайте слабее...

Со стороны они наверняка выглядели как два... Тони не мог об этом думать. Он мог думать только о том, что хотел бы трахнуться прямо здесь.

— Я сделаю, если ты поднимешь голову... ну же. Да, вот так. И скажешь, чего сейчас хочешь.

— Трахнуться, — выдохнул Стив, глядя ему в глаза, Тони мог вцепиться зубами в эти слова, мог бы вылизывать их. — Стоять на четвереньках с вашим членом в заднице.

— Молодец, — прошептал Тони, медленно откатывая колесико назад. — Хороший мальчик. А теперь садись в машину.

Ему не стоило садиться за руль. Это было все равно что вести пьяным. Чтобы сосредоточиться, Тони врубил «Нирвану» на всю катушку, но ему казалось, что он слышит не крик Кобейна из динамиков, а дыхание Стива, который тихо сидел на заднем сидении. Иногда Тони ловил его лицо в зеркале — румянец на щеках, приоткрытые губы— и ерзал в кресле: боль от сдавленного члена отрезвляла, и он смотрел вперед, на дорогу, только на дорогу, сильнее сжимая пальцы на руле. Ехать было совсем недалеко, движение в три пополудни было слабым, но когда они наконец добрались до узкой туристической улочки, Тони чувствовал себя так, будто месяц рубил дрова. И это не решало его главной проблемы.

— Мы приехали? — спросил Стив хрипло.

— Да. Но ехать дальше нельзя, это пешеходная улица.

— Немного тут пешеходов. — Стив наклонился вперед, облокотясь о спинку кресла впереди.

— Сиеста, — пожал плечами Тони. — Все нормальные люди, даже туристы, сидят сейчас по домам и либо спят, либо трахаются. А мы пойдем обедать. Не переживай, там есть кондиционер.

— Я люблю тепло.

— Отлично, тогда эти пятьсот метров не будут для тебя испытанием. Вылезай.

Стив открыл дверь. С улицы пахнуло острым, тяжелым жаром, запахом прогретого дерева и ленивой земли. Тони сглотнул и, заглушив мотор, тоже вышел из машины.

Воздух дрожал от жары. Солнце будто расплавилось и стекало вниз сплошным потоком. Тони опустил руку в карман, слегка покачал колесико пульта — и Стив, шедший рядом, тоже словно пошел волной. А может, это Тони показалось — все вокруг словно слипалось и распадалось, рассеивалось и стягивалось в тугой ком в паху. Он больше не мог. Просто не мог, черт побери. И когда перед ними распахнулась тяжелая дверь и кто-то почти неразличимый со света в прохладном полумраке лобби сказал, что их столик готов — Тони, очень стараясь контролировать голос, сказал:

— Мы можем сперва вымыть руки?

— Разумеется, — круглый лысый человек в свободной белой рубахе прорисовался, наконец, полностью, и до Тони только дошло, что говорят они сейчас по-испански. — Туалет направо, господа.

Тони кивнул и прошел туда, куда махнули пухлой рукой, очень стараясь контролировать скорость движения. И контролировал себя еще минимум полминуты, когда оглядывал идеально чистое тесное помещеньице, отделанное в каком-то доисторическом стиле — а может, и не отделанное, а действительно такое изначально, со всеми этими медными кранами и широким фаянсовым тазом — ему было плевать. Они были одни. И здесь был замок.

— Закрой дверь, — прохрипел он, расстегивая ремень.

Стив повернул ручку замка, подергал слегка. Тони видел, что у него дрожат руки.

— Твоя задница потерпит, а я нет. Бери в рот. Ну!

И все снова стало тягучим, расплавленным: движение, которым Стив опустился на колени, его ладонь на ширинке, его пальцы — невозможно медленные, и Тони впился зубами в кулак, стараясь не завопить от ярости и желания, пока Стив сражался с его пуговицами — а потом его член выпустили на свободу. А потом — он оказался между губ Стива. Стива, который медленно-медленно обводил языком головку, сосал ее, не впуская дальше, и когда Тони толкнулся вперед, давая понять, чего хочет — уткнулся в этот чертов язык, который не пускал его глубже.

— Ах ты....

Он сунул руку в карман. Потом этой же рукой схватил задрожавшего Стива за волосы и насадил на себя до самой глотки — мягкой, сжимающейся. Стив захрипел, вцепился ему в колени, чтобы не упасть, из глаз его текли слезы, а Тони, не в силах остановиться, быстро и резко трахал его в рот. Всего несколько секунд. Недолго. Его не хватило бы надолго.

Стив кашлял, обхватив себя руками, дрожал крупной дрожью. Тони, едва соображая от откатывающей истомы и накатывающего страха, отключил пульт, опустился рядом, выдергивая из нагрудного кармана платок — щегольской, пестрый, полагающийся к бежевому легкому костюму.

— Черт, — пробормотал он, поднимая ладонью лицо Стива к себе: распухший рот, покрасневшие веки, потеки слюны и спермы на подбородке. — Прости, я перестарался.

Стив замотал головой, попытался что-то сказать, но опять зашелся кашлем, и Тони стал вытирать его лицо, проклиная себя за то, что не был достаточно осторожен, а платок — за то, что он не был шелковым и наверняка умудрялся делать больно. А потом он потянулся к ширинке Стива — и Стив больно вцепился ему в руку, останавливая.

— Ты не хочешь? — спросил Тони ошеломленно.

Стив покачал головой и прильнул губами к его руке, тяжело дыша.

— Но я этого хочу, — сказал Тони тихо. — Встань.

Стив, шатаясь, поднялся. На Тони он не смотрел — прятал взгляд, и Тони был рад этому. Он не мог бы сейчас вынести это — и хотел только утешить тело, которое обидел. Он вздрогнул от этой мысли: в ней было что-то дикое, совершенно сумасшедшее — под стать всему, что тут только что произошло. Стив ведь не... что, если он не хотел в этот момент? Что, если Тони...

— Я тоже хочу, — прошептал Стив, и Тони вздрогнул снова. И встал на колени. И медленно, медленно повернул колесико на пульте в кармане.

Звук расстегнувшейся молнии почти заглушил хриплый рык Стива. Его член был липким, тугим, пах тяжело и пряно; Тони вобрал его в рот и поднял голову. Их взгляды встретились. Сцепились. Втянулись друг в друга, и Тони, крепче сжимая губы, уже не мог перестать смотреть — падал в это сломанное, перекошенное, перемешанное наслаждением лицо. Сперма выплеснулась ему в рот — Тони проглотил, заработал языком, вылизывая, вытягивая досуха. Стив, молчал, только вздрагивал мелко под ласками. А потом Тони выпустил его член изо рта и подтолкнул в бедро, заставляя развернуться.

Пробка подрагивала в растянутой дырке — слишком гладкая, слишком жесткая по сравнению с нежной кожей, с тонкими золотистыми волосками. Тони медленно обвел пальцем контур основания. Потянул к себе. Стив всхлипнул, когда пробка качнулась внутри, выходя наружу — и Тони поцеловал его ягодицу, мягко прошел губами вдоль расселины. Пробка выскользнула, и следом за ней выползла капля смазки — тяжелая, белесая, стекла вниз, к тяжелым яйцам Стива. Тони подул на нее. Стив вздрогнул — и заскулил тихо и беспомощно, когда Тони прижался губами к его дырке, стал целовать, медленно и мягко, обводя языком внутри и снаружи. Тело Тони молчало, но ему и не нужно было ничего больше, кроме мягкой, податливой плоти под губами, кроме доверчивых тихих стонов.

Тони поднял голову

— Я хочу, чтобы мы поели и вернулись домой. И я снова тобой займусь.

— Да, мистер Старк... Да... Только...

— Я поставлю ее назад.

— Пожалуйста... я не смогу больше.

— Ты сможешь. — Тони прошелся губами по пояснице, поцеловал ямочки. Его палец, всего один, мягко ходил в заднице Стива. — Разве это не твоя работа?

— Все... Все что хотите, мистер Старк.

— Молодец, — прошептал Тони. Кончик пробки вошел внутрь, медленно, легко. — Мой хороший. Ох, какой хороший...

За стол они сели почти в идеальном порядке. Рубашка Стива была слегка помятой, на воротнике — маленькое влажное пятнышко; взгляд Тони все время останавливался на нем, и щеки окатывало жаром. Сам Тони практически не пострадал — его костюм выглядел так, что никто бы и не сказал, будто его владелец только что стоял на коленях, делая минет и вылизывая чужую задницу. Хотя это было не совсем верно. Не чужую. Эта задница, черт возьми, принадлежала ему. Но грамматическая конструкция в этом случае выглядела бы двусмысленно, и Тони не стал доводить мысль до логического завершения — засмеялся и подумал, что все-таки пульт больше трогать не будет. Стив посмотрел вопросительно, но Тони только головой покачал, не собираясь посвящать беднягу в свои планы.

В конце концов, само наличие возможности его уже вдохновляет, разве нет?

Определенно это было так — судя по тому, как Стив иногда ерзал на стуле напротив, каким напряженным было его тело, какими яркими губы. Тони подумал, что надо будет потом для интереса спросить, что они ели, и постараться получить ответ. Не совсем честный прием, конечно — потому что если бы Тони об этом спросили, он не смог бы ответить даже под угрозой смерти. Он был слишком занят тем, что наблюдал мучения Стива и прислушивался к своему телу, которое ощущал сейчас так остро, как это бывало только от боли.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил он, когда подали мороженое, пахнущее лимоном и мятой, похожее на кусочек охлажденного солнечного утра.

— Да, — ответил Стив и вытер губы салфеткой. Его пальцы чуть подрагивали. — А вам?

— Чувствую себя роботом, — сказал Тони задумчиво и, когда Стив удивленно приподнял брови, объяснил: — Человек это биологический механизм. Безупречный, идеальный. Все остальное, вся... надстройка — только продукт работы этой идеальной машины.

— То есть вы чувствуете себя идеальным со мной? — улыбнулся Стив. — Я рад.

— В каком-то смысле. Я чувствую, что с тобой у меня полетели все надстройки. И еще — что одно дополняет другое. Не бери в голову.

— Нет, я понял. Как будто тела... много. И оно говорит голове — а ну-ка подвинься.

— Примерно. Ты раньше чувствовал что-то подобное?

Стив посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Нечасто.

— Я рад, — ответил Тони и отвел взгляд. — Хочешь в постель?

— В смысле — в кровать? С вами?

— Нет, с плюшевым медведем!

— У вас много фантазий, мистер Старк, я подумал — надо уточнить.

— До плюшевых медведей мои фантазии не простираются, — проворчал Тони и лизнул из ложечки мороженое, ужасно кислое. И вспомнил вкус твердого члена Стива на своих губах.

— Я хочу с вами в постель, — сказал Стив. — Хочу, чтобы вы мне позволили дать вам удовольствие.

Тони подумал о пульте в своем кармане. И о высоких столбиках кровати в своей спальне. И о том, что обязательно задернет там шторы, прежде чем начнет.

— Тебе нравится, когда тебя связывают? — спросил он светским тоном. — Лучше бы да, потому что я собираюсь связать тебя и трахать, пока ты не начнешь умолять меня, чтобы я перестал.

— Я ваш, — ответил Стив хрипло. — Я сделаю все, что вы скажете.

— Если я захочу выпороть тебя?

— Да.

— Если захочу оставить шрамы на тебе?

— Все, что угодно.

— Так нельзя.

— Может быть. Но я сижу в публичном месте, с пробкой, которую вы мне вставили после того, как поимели и вылизали в туалете, и я хочу все, что нельзя. Разве вы не хотите?

Тони оттолкнул мороженое и накрыл его пальцы своими.

— Что ты сейчас чувствуешь?

— Что хочу вас. Все, что вам нужно для себя... и для меня тоже.

Тони обернулся и махнул рукой, подзывая официанта.

У машины Стив хотел было сесть на заднее сидение — как по пути сюда. Но Тони покачал головой и кивком указал ему на переднюю дверь. Стив, двигаясь так осторожно, что у Тони опять зазвенело в голове, забрался в машину. Тони сел за руль, завел мотор — а потом повернулся и попросил:

— Поцелуй меня.

Стив так же осторожно придвинулся, его лицо оказалось совсем близко — Тони мог видеть снова расширившиеся зрачки и страдальческую складку между бровей, ощутить неровное дыхание на своих губах. Потом Стив прильнул к его рту, медленно лаская, выглаживая... Тони выдохнул, обнял его за плечи, почувствовал, как широкая ладонь легла на затылок, и закрыл глаза. Ему было тепло и просто. Так просто, как ни разу за последние четыре месяца.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты гладил меня, пока мы едем, — прошептал он в губы Стива и почувствовал его улыбку.

— А мы доедем? Я ведь могу перестараться.

— Не переживай. Просто... погладь меня.

Он знал, что не должен просить — но Стив словно засветился изнутри: румянцем, желанием и странной для его занятий робостью. Его пальцы прошлись по колену Тони, поднялись к бедру — ласково и неловко.

— Так?

— Да. Так хорошо.

— Можно я еще раз вас поцелую?

— Можно.

Ладонь, скользящая по плечу, ладонь, лежащая на затылке, мягкие губы, и покой, такой, что хотелось сидеть вот так вечно... Тони с трудом отстранился, взялся было за руль, и тут услышал несмелое:

— Я вам нравлюсь, мистер Старк?

Он посмотрел на раскаленную дорогу впереди, на уходящие вперед ряды аккуратно подстриженных кустов.

 — Ты мне нравишься, — ответил он, не стесняясь дрогнувшего голоса. — И ты — лучший день рождения, что у меня был.

Дорога назад отняла больше времени: даже на почти пустом шоссе Тони было сложно сосредоточиться . Но он терпел. Ощущение жизни, собственного тела не исчезало — становилось только острее, когда он, вцепившись в руль, смотрел на дорогу, а пальцы Стива блуждали по его бедру, подбирались близко к паху и исчезали, когда с губ Тони уже готов был сорваться стон. Это было мучительно, и подъезжая к дому, Тони дал себе слово, что вернет все это Стиву сторицей. В конце концов, он явно заслуживал награды. И лишь только дверь закрылась за ними, Тони взял Стива за руку и потащил за собой.

В спальне было прохладно и сумрачно. Косой солнечный луч пробивался между неплотно задернутых портьер, пересекал широкую кровать — золотой на кремовом, стоп-сигнал, который никто не собирался учитывать. Тони повернулся к Стиву и, привстав на цыпочки, коротко поцеловал в губы.

Расстегивать рубашку было легко, ознобно. Щипать и лизать твердые соски — словно таять в теплом солнечном мареве, растворяться в тяжелом дыхании Стива, в его редких тихих стонах. Рубашка упала на пол. Тони расстегнул на Стиве ремень, дернул вниз молнию — и сунул руки под белье, не касаясь члена, погладил большими пальцами косточки бедер, придвинулся ближе, обхватив ладонями ягодицы. Когда он коснулся основания пробки, Стив уронил голову ему на плечо. Тони укусил алое ухо и прошептал, едва касаясь губами:

— В твоем прекрасном рабочем чемоданчике есть веревка?

Стив не ответил. Тони сильнее стиснул его ягодицы, впиваясь ногтями.

— Нет, — выдохнул Стив.

— Серьезно? Самая распространенная фантазия — и ты это не учитываешь? Я начинаю сомневаться в твоей квалификации.

— Я могу просто лежать не... охххх... не шевелясь.

Тони даже отстранился от возмущения.

— Мальчишка. Ничерта не понимаешь. Ладно, я тебя научу. — Он толкнул Стива к кровати. — Не смей раздеваться, я сам. Минуту.

Когда Тони вернулся, оставив за спиной разгромленную гардеробную, Стив послушно стоял у кровати, по пояс голый, с расстегнутыми штанами. Тони прикусил губу, увидев высовывающийся из-под резинки трусов кончик члена, подошел ближе и швырнул на кровать ворох галстуков.

— Надеюсь, когда ты отсюда уйдешь — тебе понравится вспоминать о том, что на тебя израсходовали кучу дизайнерского дорогого шелка. 

Стив покосился на галстуки слегка расфокусированным взглядом. Он часто дышал, облизывая губы, и когда Тони подложил ладонь на его член — она стала влажной, и Тони снова вспомнил вкус и тяжесть этого члена на своих губах. Он поцеловал Стива в солнечное сплетение, медленно спустил с него брюки вместе с бельем и прошептал:

— Ложись на живот и раздвинь ноги шире.

Стив наклонился, оперся руками на кровать. Поставил колено на край солнечного луча. Волоски на его теле блеснули золотом, черная пробка между белых ягодиц притягивала к себе — ощутить ее твердость и мягкость плоти, покачать, вынуть медленно, потрогать внутри — горячее, нежное, растянутое, истомленное ожиданием. Тони сглотнул. Ему было не пятнадцать. В пятнадцать он бы просто не выдержал всего этого. В пятнадцать ему бы не хватило фантазии.

— Лучший день рождения, — пробормотал он, проводя кончиками пальцев под коленом растянувшегося на кровати Стива. — Ты еще ни разу не закричал. Не хотелось?

— Я тихий. Ох. Пожалуйста.

— Я вижу. — Тони улыбнулся, поглаживая косточку у лодыжки. — И щекотки не боишься. Что ты чувствуешь, когда кончаешь?

— Я не смогу сейчас... ахх...

— Кончить? — Тони протянул шелковую полосу под стопу Стива, провел широким концом по голени.

— Ахх… нет… да... то есть... слова. Я не смогу.

— Ты мог бы постараться. — Легкий шорох, с которым ткань стягивалась в узел вокруг лодыжки Стива, был похож на дыхание.

— Я… я не силен в словах... Пожалуйста, мистер Старк, дайте мне кончить. Что угодно, прошу, только... я не могу больше!

— Какие-то слова ты все-таки помнишь, — резюмировал Тони и затянул узел на столбике кровати.

Стив глухо застонал в подушку. Его бедра поднимались и опускались, и Тони мог представить себе пятно, которое медленно расползалось сейчас на покрывале. Густой, пряный запах смазки. Багровую головку, трущуюся о слишком грубую ткань.

Привязав вторую ногу Стива к столбику кровати, Тони отступил на шаг — и понял, что не хочет больше ничего делать. Бесстыдно выставленное перед ним тело было почти беспомощно — и это «почти» кружило голову: ноги Стива были широко разведены и зафиксированы, но его руки оставались свободными, и это создавало иллюзию сопротивления, невыносимо развратное ощущение вседозволенности и почти безграничной власти, которую принимали безропотно и целиком. Тони остро почувствовал, как давит на него одежда — как тяжело плечам, как мучительно болит в паху, как врезается в тело ремень, как липнет к коже пропотевшая рубашка.

В этот момент Стив поднял голову со скрещенных рук и оглянулся, и Тони понял вдруг, что стоит совершенно одетый над этим обнаженным телом, готовым и раскрытым. И может делать то, что захочет. Действительно захочет.

Он содрал с себя пиджак, дрожащими пальцами расстегнул ворот рубашки. Потом уселся между разведенных ног Стива и стал гладить и мять его зад, наслаждаясь прикосновением к розовеющей коже и сдавленными вздохами. Пробка выходила медленно, края дырки приподнимались за ней, и бедра Стива тоже поднимались вверх, как будто он не хотел выпускать эти скрепленные меж собой крупные шарики, не хотел оставаться пустым. Когда Тони вынул пробку полностью и стал водить ею по краям, Стив глухо взвыл, подаваясь навстречу, пытаясь поймать внутрь. Тони сильно шлепнул его ладонью по заднице — и что-то случилось с ним в этот момент, потому что он не смог остановиться. Ладони болели. Стив захлебывался вздохами, и кожа его становилась все горячей, но он так и не поднял головы со скрещенных рук. Тони отшвырнул в сторону пробку, потянулся за подушкой, грубо подпихнул ее Стиву под бедра — и замер, глядя, как жадно сокращаются мышцы вокруг входа.

Раздевался Тони медленно. И двигал внутри Стива пальцами, и ложился на Стива — медленно, ловя каждый миг соприкосновения, и собственное тело казалось ему тягучим, и воздух — вязким, и Тони протягивался сквозь него и дышал с трудом, гладил, сжимал. Тело под ним было податливым, шелковым, Стив глухо ахал в такт каждому толчку и ерзал, пытаясь получить больше, быстрее — но Тони, которому было уже не пятнадцать, просто не мог спешить: тяжелое наслаждение нарастало, не давая остановиться, длилось, не позволяя отдохнуть. Мокрый насквозь, Тони целовал широкую спину Стива, выдыхал ругательства и пошлости, и плыл, плыл по горячей медовой волне, качался и задыхался — а потом Стив закричал, забился под ним, вытягиваясь всем телом. Тогда Тони, приподнявшись, вдавил ладони ему в поясницу и стал трахать сильно и жестко, а Стив корчился под ним, сжимался внутри и все выл и выл, как животное.

Даже когда Тони рухнул на него без сил — он все еще дрожал. Тони, почти без сознания от усталости, потянулся вверх всем телом (Стив застонал громко, завилял задом), накрыл Стива собой и зарылся лицом в светлый затылок, мокрый от пота.

— Я хотел вот этого, — прошептал он, едва ворочая языком. — А теперь хочу спать. Останешься со мной?

Стив простонал что-то невразумительное. Бедром, вклинившимся между его ягодиц, Тони чувствовал горячую мокрую кожу. И подумал, что надо встать и отвязать Стиву ноги. А потом все утонуло в тяжелой сонной волне.

Проснулся Тони в темноте и под одеялом — и еще уткнувшись носом в спину Стива. В голове плавал сонный туман, шевелиться не хотелось: было тепло, и тихо, и спокойно... и тут он осознал, что лежит на боку. И вспомнил. И подскочил. Вернее, попытался — уставшее тело, которое казалось таким легким, буквально отказалось подчиняться. А еще Тони услышал сонное:

— Успокойся, я сам освободился.

Тони закрыл глаза и выдохнул. И ничего не ответил. Просто лежал и слушал, как в его легкое от всего этого изумительного дня тело возвращается груз свинцовых мыслей.

Рядом заворочались.

— Сначала я тоже заснул.

Тони промычал в ответ что-то — для видимости беседы.

Молчание, потом тяжелый вздох. Постель пошла волнами. Почти неслышные шаги босых ног по ковру.

Тишина.

Идиот, подумал Тони. Оба они идиоты. Тони так даже больше — никто не просил его соглашаться.

Никто не просил целовать Стива Роджерса в один прекрасный вечер, когда они случайно остались вдвоем в комнате с запертой дверью и в кои-то веки без всяких дел. Комната была рабочим кабинетом Тони в ЩИТе, и их поцелуям там было явно не место, как и всему остальному, что там тогда случилось — и ведь Тони мог сказать «нет». И не сказал. И никто из них не остановился. И потом они так же без единого слова поехали к Тони домой и там продолжили, а утром проснулись в одной постели и вместе прибыли обратно в чертов ЩИТ, где их стали в лучшем случае подначивать, а в лучшем — смотреть на них посветлевшими от облегчения глазами, — и черт побери, неужели поэтому вечером Стив снова явился к нему домой и поцеловал, и Тони так до сих пор не спросил, почему ж он зажмурился перед этим. Четыре месяца хотел спросить. И не спросил.

Кубло не понадобившихся галстуков нежилось на его пиджаке, который валялся на полу. На столбиках кровати, как приспущенные флаги, болтались два аккуратных обрывка — синий в серую полоску и оранжевый с мордочкой котенка. От котенка, правда, осталось одно ухо и кусочек глаза.

Тони потер лицо руками, встал — и, покачнувшись, едва не свалился обратно в кровать. Но не свалился. Прошел босыми ногами по ковру, наступив по дороге на джинсы Стива, открыл шторы и распахнул окно. Лицо овеяло легким горячим ветром. Ветер пах вишнями и солнцем.

Тони вспомнил брызги горячего солнца и воды на совершенном теле Стива и поморщился. Как там любит говорить Пятница, понахватавшаяся за время войны и беспризорного саморазвития всякого ретро из интернета? Просто потому, что могу?

Они могли, да. Так — точно только они и могли. После распроклятого, мать его, Таноса, у которого почти все получилось, после года совместной работы по спасению сильно порушенного мира, после совместной попойки, на которой Стив сбрил, наконец, свою знаменитую бороду, а Тони хлопнул его по плечу и сказал  «ты мудак, кэп, и я тебя прощаю». После целого года этих выясненных отношений, когда не было совершенно ничего другого, и не хотелось совершенно ничего другого, и даже думать об этом было бы странно. Четыре месяца общей постели без единого слова. Четыре месяца секса, в котором Стив совершенно неожиданно оказался хорош — ничего не стеснялся, ничего не боялся, брал и отдавал с такой откровенностью и силой, что Тони временами ловил себя на желании спросить, откуда. Откуда все вот это взялось у высокоморального парня, который две трети своего биологического времени пролежал во льду, как тунец, а все остальное время, по легендам, посвятил борьбе со злом во всех видах, включая Тони.

Конечно, он не спрашивал — а Стив не говорил. Он и раньше не отличался красноречием, а после войны из него вообще было двух слов не вытянуть, если не по делу — вот тут Стив расцветал скупыми формулировками и точными вопросами. Весь он теперь был таким — точным и без излишеств, как и Тони, который после известных событий больше не полагался ни на что, кроме собственных сил, собственных роботов и собственных расчетов.

Четыре месяца назад эта система дала сбой — но первое время это хотя бы выглядело логично. Они хотели трахать друг друга когда-то давно (ладно, допустим, Тони хотел совершенно точно). Они наконец-то этим занялись — без отягчающих событий и разговоров. Целых два месяца это было чем-то вроде физкультуры, полезной телу и уму. На третий Тони поймал себя на том, что хочет спросить, не в Ваканде ли так растопили капитанскую сосульку. Не спросил. А вскоре молчание между ними перестало напоминать общее плюшевое одеяло — Тони чувствовал это буквально кожей, по которой их общая тишина скребла, как сухой песок.

На четвертый месяц Стив вошел к нему в кабинет и сказал: «Как насчет отпуска? Вдвоем, ты и я. У тебя ведь день рождения». Вид у него при этом был такой же хладнокровный, как и всегда, и ни грамма волнения. Как будто ничего странного не происходит.

Тони тоже так умел. Сказал: «У меня есть дом в Испании». Не спросил у Стива ничего, когда тот ушел вечером, а появился сегодня утром в этих чудовищных штанах.

Четыре месяца жить одним днем!

Тони стукнул кулаком по стене и пошел искать свой чертов подарок.

Тот обнаружился на кухне, конечно. Жевал какой-то гигантский бутерброд, сделанный собственными руками из всего, что нашлось в холодильнике, и задумчиво смотрел на готовую закипеть турку.

— Кто научил тебя так трахаться? — выпалил Тони с порога.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Ты. И интернет.

— Хочешь сказать, что ни с кем до меня не спал?

— Полноценно — нет.

— Барнс?

— Нет. Кофе хочешь?

— Я всегда хочу кофе, ты это знаешь.

Стив кивнул и сосредоточенно принялся наливать кофе в маленькую чашку. Руки, которыми он неловко гладил Тони в машине, двигались точно и четко. У Тони в голове взошло солнце.

_«Я вам нравлюсь?»_

— Стив, ты что, любишь меня? — спросил Тони.

Стив обернулся. Пожал плечами и стал наливать кофе во вторую чашку. Тони подошел, взял лежащий на столе кусок бутерброда, повертел в руках. Упругий лист салата торчал из-под надкушенных ломтей ветчины и хлеба, как высунутый язык.

— Ты ведь не собирался сделать что-то вроде «это последний шанс, и если ничего не получится, то ничего не получится»? — поинтересовался Тони, которому больше всего сейчас хотелось врезать Стиву в челюсть — как в добрые старые времена.

— Собирался, — ответил Стив. — Но понятия не имел, как. Мы ведь... ничего не говорим.

— И кто, мать твою, тебе мешал?!

Стив с тяжелым вздохом оперся руками на стол.

— Я просто боялся сломать что-то. Твой покой, свой, не знаю...

— Какой к черту покой, Стив! Мы спали вместе! Мы, блядь, поехали в отпуск!

— И я до сих пор не знаю, почему ты согласился на все это — так что скажи мне: что насчет тебя? Это еще возможно или тебе нужен тот парень, который просто обожает тебя?

— За деньги? — ядовито поинтересовался Тони, и Стив резко поднял голову.

— Если ты еще раз скажешь такое, я тебе врежу.

Тони швырнул бутерброд на стол.

— Ты идиот, — с отвращением сказал он.

— Не смей бросать еду, — зло ответил Стив. — Лучше ответь мне — для меня уже поздно? Да?

Тони потер лоб ладонью и сморщился — оставшиеся на руке крошки гнусно царапали кожу.

— Мы ведь спали в одной постели, Стив.

— И ты орал от кошмаров, я помню.

— А ты меня будил и гладил по голове.

— Без меня кошмаров было бы меньше.

— Может быть. Не факт. Я рад, что ты есть. А теперь просто спроси меня, ладно?

— Хорошо. — Стив скрестил руки на груди. — Ты меня любишь, Тони?

И это обрушилось на Тони, как тонна кирпичей — потому что слова, которых он добивался от Стива и которые должен был произнести сам, вдруг обрели слишком много смысла. Они давили и нависали, как каменные своды, и их точно так же нельзя было сокрушить голыми руками. А у Тони было только это. Голые руки и голое тело под халатом, и все, что он мог сделать — значило ли то, что он должен был сейчас сказать? Или не должен — учитывая, что Стив уже не ждал ответа. Он отвернулся от Тони и резал хлеб, и у него, разумеется, не дрожали руки. У суперсолдат никогда не дрожат руки.

Тони подошел к нему и вынул нож из пальцев. И развернул к себе лицом. И поцеловал, поднявшись на цыпочки. И обнял. Стив уткнулся лицом ему в волосы и остался стоять так.

— Я же говорил, — пробормотал он.

— Стив, это ничего не значит. — Он лихорадочно пытался подобрать слова, а они расползались в пальцах, холодные и липкие, и Тони крепче прижал к себе Стива, испугавшись, что и он сейчас вот так же растает. — Ты молодец, ты придумал эту игру, мне понравилось. Я гений, и я тоже кое-что придумал. Я могу держать тебя весь день. И даже дольше — месяц, хочешь?  Неудобно, конечно, и мы умрем с голоду, и вряд ли сможем работать, если со временем срастемся ногтями — потому что, видишь ли, мы не сможем их стричь, у нас же будут заняты руки — у тебя мной, а у меня тобой, и тем не менее...

Стив обхватил его руками, закружил по кухне, не обращая внимания на ругань, а потом поставил на пол и выдохнул в висок. А когда Тони поднял голову — прошептал в губы:

— Все, что хотите, мистер Старк.

А Тони увернулся от поцелуя на секунду — чтобы ответить:

— Все, что хочешь, капитан.


End file.
